1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch interface, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for preventing a touch misrecognition on the touch interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible display, which is the next generation of display devices, has been spotlighted. In addition, a flexible device employing a flexible display and an input unit that can be applied to the flexible device are being studied.
Touch panels that are representative input units according to the related art largely include capacitive touch panels and resistive touch panels.
Capacitive touch panels employ an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) pattern having a small thickness to maintain transparency. Such an ITO material is susceptible to being broken due to repeated folding and bending, and accordingly, it is difficult to use the capacitive touch panel as an input unit of a flexible device.
Resistive touch panels require and need to maintain an air gap between electrodes for insulation. However, if a resistive touch panel is folded or bent, an air gap cannot be maintained, so the resistive touch film is vulnerable to damage due to repeated folding or bending.
Since the touch panel according to the related art cannot be properly applied to a flexible device, a touch panel that can be used as an input unit of a flexible device, and a method for detecting a bent region and preventing a touch misrecognition, are required.